


久保时：禁足日子里的游戏

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	久保时：禁足日子里的游戏

倒着躺在沙发上的时任，双脚在沙发背上交叉成了一个十字，这样费力的姿势让他看起来就像是以不可思议重心坐在沙发背上一样。  
他伸长了胳膊拿着电视遥控器，使劲顶起脖子压着沙发垫，让那双大眼睛越过散开的刘海瞪着电视，拼命的换台。  
再转了一圈后，他放弃了似的把遥控器连胳膊一起横到沙发，累得重重叹了口气。他的腰随着叹气一垮，膝盖也软了，蜷缩的腿垂到肚子前，却又因为没地方摆而被迫伸直，贴着沙发背竖起来。  
“啊啊啊啊太无聊了吧！”他大大咧咧的发出抱怨，盯着天花板上脱了墙皮的那个斑，维持这个姿势一动不动。  
电视被随便播到一台，里面切换的广告放着轻快的歌曲。  
“久保酱，有没有什么可以玩的啊。”时任的余光捕捉到沙发那头坐着的同居人，投出去一个他问了不止一次的问题。  
“哎呀，即使你这样反复的问，我也想不到呢，”久保田也保持着每次回答的态度，眯着眼，轻飘飘的给出含糊不清的回答，好像根本不需要思考，“打麻将的话也需要四个人，现在也不是串门的好时机。”  
“疫情什么时候结束呢？”  
“今天早上听说确诊人数又飙升了呢”  
被封锁在家的两个人坐在沙发上不知从早上到现在经历了多少个小时，而久保田手里的那份报纸至今也没看完。如果仔细看，会发现最外面的报纸版面破了一个洞，原因是时任说这种从外面送来的东西需要消毒，于是拿起消毒纸巾擦了擦，导致湿掉的报纸破了…  
袜子和沙发的皮革摩擦出沙沙声，时任举累的腿缩下来，他身子一侧，便面对着久保田的方向侧着躺下。不过这样他的脑袋就滑出了沙发的宽度，眼看他要滚下去，他赶紧忙不迭的爬起来坐好，给沙发震出很大动静。  
对面人的一番折腾总算让久保田把最后一页报纸合起，配合着屁股下的颠簸速度调整了个姿势。他拾起滚到两个沙发缝之间的遥控器，抬手把电视调到某个电视台节目，却根本没在认真看。  
“也许现在是补老电影的好机会，”久保田这样说着，手中居然认认真真的将报纸对折了三次，工工整整丢到了茶几上。  
“可是这样的话不就还需要出门，去外面的DVD租借店吗？”时任抱怨的大叫，抓过一旁的沙发靠垫塞在怀里，盘着腿无处可去，“咱们又没有口罩。在家里呆着可比咱们认识的其他人安全多了。”  
这话从这两人口中出来还真是有点奇妙，而久保田默不作声的态度也和其他人家有所不同。但是在怎么说他们也没想着出门去染上病毒，毕竟他们现在能和对方一起生活，就是目前想要有的。  
鹄的情况显然最危险，自然面对“黑店长”，时任现在可以点也不想见到他。葛西作为警察，肩头的担子也很重，他最近叮嘱的电话多了，不过却从未来这里露过脸。至于泷泽，作为自由记者的他不怕死的继续进行报道，自然疫情情况也少不了他，久保田他们打消了叫对方来家里打麻将的想法。  
“说起来家里还有什么吃的？”也许是因为节目上提到了最近囤货的话题，时任就和竖起耳朵的小动物，忽然警觉起来。  
“泡面，罐头，速食咖喱。啊，饺子也有很多。还有冰淇淋。这次7-11新品的铜锣烧和饭团也准备了哦，”久保田歪着脑袋，用手指头算来算去。接着他镜片一亮，笑眯眯的竖起手指，认真的安抚对方，“厕纸倒是没问题，之前好好存了起来呢。”  
他们两床底下可是满满都是厕所纸。不管如何，这次的疫情恐慌的确吓人，不管这行动从哪里开始，总之他们俩还是提前去买了好几大包厕所纸放起来。  
相比久保田理所当然的行为，和泷泽对于厕所纸话题在电话里的种种言辞，时任倒是不以为然。除了他去超市发现厕所纸和纳豆都没了以后感到震惊外，他依旧很不明白这是为什么。  
“真是的，厕所纸又不能吃！”  
“但是没了的话，上厕所也是一件很麻烦的事情啊。”久保田给出比较合理的说法，毕竟如果真的以后买不到，这的确很危险。只见他低头看了看茶几。随后拎起刚才的报纸，举到时任面前，“也许我们应该珍惜每天收到的早报，这样裁剪下来还能有用武之地。”  
时任立刻被这个提案恶心到，伸手把报纸推了回去，连连退到了沙发扶手的角落里，“脏死了，不要！”  
“好好好，”和时任的国际反应不同，久保田老气横秋的点着头，把报纸放了回了。  
刚才的对话也只是玩笑，时任夸张的反应过后很快就无聊起来，他甚至开始感到有些累。或许是在家隔离太久，身体变得容易怠倦。他蹦下沙发，蹲在电视桌下面的架子前翻箱倒柜，像是如果这样就能发现自己没看过的电影或者没玩过的游戏。  
他这样奋力寻找乐子的模样可不是能在久保田身上发现的，而那位年长者仍然屁股不离沙发，端起桌子上已经凉掉的速溶咖啡，喝了起来。他依旧盯着电视节目，可对于内容一知半解，却根本没促使他换台。  
时任一边翻着碟一边自言自语。什么“我怎么会买这个啊，这个好无聊的”或者“呜哇这个好棒！但是已经玩腻了”之类的话，统统都从他亮出的后脑勺那头嘀嘀咕咕的冒出来。  
“没办法，看来只能再来一次这个了，”找到能帮助自己勉强度过今日的游戏碟，时任二话没说抬手按下电视的切换开关，电视节目主持人说到一半的话瞬间就没了声。这时他才想起来后方的人，尴尬地回过头问了句，“抱歉，你还看吗？”  
戴眼镜的男性没有发表过多的意见，相比电视上的内容，他更多的目光停留在自己的男孩身上，而他咖啡杯后面的嘴角挂着暧昧不明的弧度。他对于被封锁的日子并不抱有太多的不满，单纯看着同居人的身影，就能让他寻找到一丝安逸。  
“我看着时任你玩就好了，”他放下翘起的腿，把喝不完的冷咖啡放在桌子上。那副无所谓的态度中明确说明了他并不想参与游戏的态度，但对同居人的行为却持有赞同。尤其是他靠到沙发上后，两条腿之间留出的空间，清楚的暗示了对方的游戏位置。  
时任撅起嘴瞪眼盯着久保田的副大叔的模样，却没有反对。他和对方的关系早已紧密的融为一体，而他也从来没想过在这样禁足于家的日子中离开对方。或者说，这样紧密的靠近才更加符合他们一起的时间，而变质的关系早就不重要。  
可想而知，会意后的时任自然大摇大摆的一屁股坐在了对方怀间，猫着腰操动着游戏手柄，把玩过一遍的解谜游戏打了开。  
可是肚子上一热，他的腰被往后拉去，卡在腰间的那双手臂让他不得不放直后背，起身靠入了对方的胸膛。男人的眼镜框似有似无的戳在时任的脖子上，呼吸也淡淡的渗过他T恤的布料覆盖在肩头。  
男人就这样搂着男孩的腰，如酣睡的猫科动物，蹭在前方人的肩上一动也不动。即使时任因操控倒是肩膀和胳膊乱动，可久保田也没有躲避的意思，仍然留在时任的脸侧。  
不知过了多久，推理故事已经进行了不少剧情，但是一直对话的角色配合现实里室内安静下耳边的呼吸，时任觉得自己身体又是发热又是发冷。  
“久保酱，好痒…”打游戏的人小声的叫了叫一旁的同居者，而对方的呼吸节奏只是稍微产生了变化，宛如代替了回答的力气，音乐能察觉到他挺不错的心情。  
突然耳根下一热，时任顿时屏住呼吸，游戏也因为手指离开手柄而停了下来。他眯眼承受突然起来烙印在敏感处的亲吻，踩在地板上的脚蜷起脚趾，不安分的弯动脚踝，让掌侧的皮肤来回摩擦地板。  
久保田一声没吭，镜片后的目光于平静里暗藏着兴致。他只是这样亲吻留在自己身边的青年，漫不经心的在停滞的时间里抚摸对方耳根下柔软的地带，观察着对方的反应，以求确认时光的流逝。  
时任没有为他不回话而不满的追问，反而像是逃避几个吻落下后自身的羞涩，目不转睛的盯着屏幕催促自己操纵器游戏。可是目前为止都是大段落的角色对话剧情，已经熟知内容的他并不需要多专注，而手中点击下一句的动作也逐渐变得缓慢。  
他的心思被身后的人拉走，肌肤变得敏感而羞涩。每个呼吸都令他不安分，寂静会让每个肌肉同每个细胞都感受到久保田的暗示。  
男人的手指已经变得不仅仅是拥抱，而是让张开的掌心游走在怀中人的腹部以及胸口前。那不是什么陌生的碰触，而是他们两个人都非常熟悉的交流方式。  
男孩努力按下游戏键，角色的台词翻到下一章。  
T恤的衣边被卷起，男人的中指肆无忌惮的挑开手下短裤的松紧，让那小片被掀起的肌肤接触到空气。  
拇指再次按下游戏键键，角色的台词再度翻到下一章。  
男人的食指加入其中，擦过男孩干净漂亮的肚皮，大大张开的双指上下分开衣服和裤子之间的空档。  
继续下一章的内容，游戏跳到了解密的游戏环节。而男人的手已钻入衣服下，双手齐上，爱抚过男孩的肋骨，一节一节往上探索，最终炙热的温紧紧按住许久未经爱抚的乳首。  
“啊啊…久保，酱！”手指一抖一软，手柄掉在了膝盖上。时任赶紧抓住它丢到一旁，抬手隔着衣服按住胸口前玩弄自己的男人。与此同时他的大腿根内侧传来刺痒，短裤内腾起潮湿闷热的气息。  
游戏里的悠扬神秘的音乐还在继续，不断演奏，但是那个谜题早就被男孩抛下。  
男人没有停下，躲避在反光镜片后的眼睛没有任何波澜，可这正如同看透一切。毕竟他所有的行为都游刃有余，轻而易举为男孩干净的身上增添上潮红的色彩。  
男孩在他怀中已经变得坐不住，可如他所料并没有挣脱。男孩只是在努力压制身体掀起起的反应，试图不让自己掉下沙发。很明显，男孩不打算让他停下。  
“时任，”久保田呼唤着只小猫时每个音节都如同在清唱，颗颗戳在年轻男孩的心头。“既然无聊的话，来玩点别的吧。”  
时任停止动作，沉默的在脑中酝酿了一遍对方讲出的话。随后他扭动两下腰给出欲拒还迎的姿态，谁知久保田的胳膊就这样穿过他腋下完全卷起他的衣服，在赤裸的胸口捏了捏那发硬红肿的朱粒。  
时任软下腰，夹紧了双腿，红着脸回头撇了撇嘴答应了，“来做吧。我下面很难受。”  
久保田闻言深吸一口气，随后在男孩耳边吐出骚话，“味很大。”  
“H久保酱！额——？！”时任突然触电似的胳膊往下伸，按住对方勾下自己短裤松紧手，蹬起腿来，“不要在这里做啦，笨蛋！”  
“好好好，”久保田一贯的回答风格，把事实都扭回正轨。  
留有余温的沙发空了，转而是床垫内弹簧被压上重量时发出的悲鸣。沾上湿乎乎液体的短裤落到了地板，房间内传来接吻的声音。  
被遗忘的电视屏幕里仍然开着那款玩到一半的解谜游戏，可这个远远比不过他们现在想玩的“游戏”。


End file.
